marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg
| FormerMembers = Jen Walters, Holden Holliway, Augustus "Pug" Pugliese, Artie Zix, Awesome Andy, Stu Cicero, Dottie | Allies = Damage Control, Time Variance Authority, Guardsmen, S.H.I.E.L.D., Freeman Bonding Inc. | Enemies = Nelson and Murdock, DA Blake Tower, Young Avengers | Origin = Legal firm specializing in superhuman law | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Dan Slott; Juan Bobillo | First = She-Hulk Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = Origins Established in 1961, the law offices of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway is a Manhattan-based legal firm specializing in superhuman law. Holden Holliway began specializing in superhuman law to aid his would-be villain granddaughter, Southpaw. Seeking her legal expertise, Holliway sought out and hired Jennifer Walters (and specifically not the She-Hulk). As a law firm specializing in superhuman law, GLK&H represent superhumans in various legal capacities including cases can run from libel to defending against personal damages. Their legal cases also ran into the outer-worldly territory such as across time, space, and the mortal plane. To establish legal precedents, GLK&H routinely cites Marvel Comics (especially those published with the approval of the Comics Code Authority). Destruction and Rebuilding Looking for revenge against the She-Hulk, Titania, super charged with the Power Gem, razed Timely Plaza. Very few were actually injured, but Mallory Book was crippled. Months later when the firm reopened, Holliway had departed in search for his granddaughter, leaving the mysterious Artie Zix in charge. Additionally, the firm also began offering legal services to supervillains. Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Book After winning a landmark case, arguing the Leader was not responsible for his actions due to Gamma Radiation poisoning, Mallory Book was made a full partner and replaced Zix as general manager. Cases * New York v. Paxton: GLK&H represented Paxton who was being sued for endangering local citizens by inappropriately storing Antarctic Vibranium. Although ADA Walters initial won the case, the judge later ruled it a mistrial due to Walters saving everyone as She-Hulk and thereby giving her undue leverage over the jury. * Strange v. Wilkes: Wilkes stolen the Wand of Watoomb from Doctor Strange, but later admitted to the theft after being read his Miranda Rights. Mallory Book was able to acquit Wilkes because at the time of his confession, Wilkes was under the influence of the Eye of Agamotto. * Danger Man v. Roxxon Corporation: After falling into a vat of Hard Atomic Water and gaining radioactive powers, Dan Jermain became Danger Man. Unfortunately, these powers were a burden. Citing the "Jean Grey Precedent", Jen Walters successfully argued that Dan Jermain died when the new entity of Danger Man was created. The case was ultimately settled for $85 million. * New York v. Nelson: When Bailey Briggs continued to delay the final release of his Jump-Jet costing Hammer Aeronautics millions, Maxwell Nelson murdered Briggs. Still tethered to this world because of his unfinished business, Briggs ghost wanted to testify. However, he falsely accused his former girlfriend, Angie Cryer. When is was discovered he was lying, Briggs ghost was imprisoned in Cage of Cyttorak. * Spider-Man v. The Daily Bugle: Spider-Man launched a law suit against J. Jonah Jameson. * Constrictor v. Hercules: Constrictor sued Hercules for $168 million for personal damages. Under the advice of Jen Walters, Hercules settled. It was the only case Mallory Book ever lost. Hercules later won his fortune back beating the Constrictor at poker. * Howard the Duck v. Lucas: Howard the Duck used the firm to try and sue George Lucas over movie rights. * New York v. Boomarang & Ox: Boomerang and Ox were arrested after the Young Avengers Stature and Vision discovered their warehouse was stocked with illegal weapons. However, Mallory Book was able to argue that because Stature had to shrink to see the weapons, that they were not in plain-sight. DA Tower had no choice, but to dismiss the case. * New York v. Czarkowski: Inventor who developed a way to truly travel through time without creating divergent timelines or visiting alternate dimensions. Using the Chrono-Phone, Czarkowski utilized this technology to send himself stock tips from the future. He eventually received a warning that someone would attempt to kill him, so he preemptively shot the man. However, the would be killer turned out to be himself disguised from the future. * New York v. Grizzly: Grizzly (Max Markham) hired them after he was accused of a robbery at Madison Square Garden. He worked with She-Hulk as his defense was to be that he had been seen fighting Power Pack in New Jersey at the same time. Markham on leaving the offices was attacked by Starfox who did not understand that that She-Hulk's employers have taken the villain on as a client. Grizzly was knocked out by Starfox. * New York v. Eros of Titan: Starfox was charged for using his psychic euphoria power to sexual coerce multiple women (primarily Christina Garvey). * New Warriors v. eScape Enterprises: After the tragic events in Stamford, Connecticut, a website owned by eScape Enterprises began revealing the secret identities of past and present members of the New Warriors. With help from Iron Man, She-Hulk discover the website was actually be operated by a disgruntled former New Warrior, Hindsight. She and the other New Warriors subsequently comforted Hindsight and shutdown the website. * They defended superheroes from damages. Members | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The plot of ''Fantastic Four'' #339 includes the "Kurtzberg engines" on Reed Richards's vehicle, which may be related in-universe with one of the partners of the firm GLK&H. It may also be a reference to Kirby's surname. | Trivia = * The first three senior law partners of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg, & Holliway are based on some of founding members of Marvel Comics: ** Goodman - Martin Goodman was the first publisher at Marvel Comics. ** Lieber - Stan Lee's birth-name was Stanley Lieber. ** Kurtzberg - Jack Kirby's birth-name was Jacob Kurtzberg. | Links = }} References Category:Law Firms Category:Companies